User talk:Fantazim
Hello The 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Convertible is part of the 2008 Web Trading Cars series. However, the colors (yellow and black, black and yellow) are not mentioned at the car's page. I don't know where to add it. Is it possible that you could do it? Fclass 16:28, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Done! I went into the '69 Chevy Camaro Convertible page and added the descriptions for both of the Web Trading Cars, plus the description for the new Connect Car version. HaarFager 17:01, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Tough Times Bill, why are you quiting? take a break, but don't leave. Sorry to see ya go dude. Vista69 16:21, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm not, just having a hard time dealing with ailing mother. Fantazim 17:06, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'm glad to hear that you're still helping out. Sorry to hear about your mother though, that sucks. I hope this group can help you out with the tough times. Later, Vista69 18:13, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks User:Vista69 will try. Fantazim 20:09, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Hey Bill, sorry to pry but you have my condolences. I hope all gets better for you and your family. BigBadBrad01 00:20, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks Again guys Fantazim 00:49, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Re Casting Names What an awesome discovery! This solves a lot of same casting/different name problems. Thanks for the tip! Vista69 00:18, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Hey, Bill - you ought to check out my user page sometime. If you'll go into it like you were going to edit it, you can see all kinds of tricks I employ, including the one you just found. Some might be just what you're looking for! HaarFager 05:18, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hi Kenny cool let me know what it is, thanks Fantazim 05:21, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Background Images Hi Danny, Are we aloud to put Background Images on our page that repeat, kicking the idea around. What are the limitations to CSS on wiki too. Fantazim 17:45, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Wiki admins can add css to MediaWiki:Monaco.css. Check out some of the other wikis on Wikia, and you'll get ideas about what people can do. It's possible to add background images -- although those can get kind of annoying after a while... -- Danny (talk) 00:54, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Images question Hi, Bill! I got the message that you left for me about images. It sounds like you figured it out, but I'm not sure... Is there still something I can help you with, or are you okay? You can reply here on your page; I'll get the message. Talk to you soon! -- Danny (talk) 17:14, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Hi Danny, For awhile the multiple Images page, wasn't there, and I guess it is common knowledge that I wasn't aware of when leaving notes on the page your working on doesn't appear, but on multiple images it does. I'm fine, how but you? Fantazim 17:22, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm glad you got it figured out. Let me know if anything else comes up; you can leave a message on my talk page on this wiki, and I'll get it. :) -- Danny (talk) 17:37, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey Bill, Thanks for that list of the Connect Cars. I was able to cross reference that with another one I had and with a couple "spy shot" photos and was able to complete the list of Connect Cars. BigBadBrad01 04:22, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Your Welcome, anytime. Fantazim 06:39, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Shawn (talk) 16:36, 29 August 2008 (UTC) E-mail Address Bill, would you mind e-mailing me sometime so I could get your e-mail address again? When I reformatted my computer, somehow I lost all my e-mail contacts. I'm trying to build them back up. Thanks. Oh, and I was wondering why you kept changing the date of the first information I added to "The Scoop" when I first created it? If you add any new information, just put it at the top of that column with the date and your name. You don't have to date it and put your name on it if you're just correcting typos or anything like that. That information will show up in the history of the page. HaarFager 05:42, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Kenny just emailed you. I'll be on for a while. Fantazim 05:55, 27 January 2009 (UTC)